1. Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device in which a driving substrate is connected to a light source substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (“LED”) has been widely adopted as a light source for a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), e.g., liquid crystal display television (“LCD-TV”), LCD monitor, various lighting devices, etc., instead of a fluorescent lamp due to advantages such as, relatively low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, relatively high brightness, etc.
For instance, for an edge-illumination type LED display in which the LED is disposed only at an edge of a display panel, a frame generally includes a bottom chassis, a top chassis and a middle mold, and LEDs are disposed at the edge of the bottom chassis after being mounted onto an LED bar. In particular, a member, which is called an extrusion bar, is assembled with the edge of the bottom chassis, and then the LED bar is coupled to the extrusion bar. The structure of the extrusion bar and the LED bar is similarly applied to the lighting devices, e.g., an LED lamp employing the LED as a light source thereof.